


[Sent]

by averyblue, DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: American!Changkyun, American!Hyungwon, American!Jooheon, American!Kihyun, Angst, BFFs Wonhyuk, British!Minhyuk, British!Wonho, Changhyuk, Comedy, Epistolary, Fluff, Internet Friends, Korean!Shownu, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, side hyungheon, side showki - Freeform, social media au but it's the 2000s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "In these coming yearsMany things will changeBut the way I feelWill remain the same"Or the one where Minhyuk and Changkyun meet in a Kingdom Hearts forum in the year 2006 and develop a friendship through exchanged emails





	1. <bananasarecool93@coolmail.com> wrote: Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% cringeworthy but I promise it's on purpose  
> Or maybe it turned out cringeworthy and I'm making excuses (they're totally excuses)  
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by DoctorFatCat

**Subject:** RE: annoying neighbour

On Mon, May 29, 2006 at 9:07 PM, **Minhyuk "Edward" Lee**   _< bananasarecool93@coolmail.com>_ wrote:

 

* * *

 

 

 **RE: annoying neighbour** ( See more)

  

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry it took me two days to reply :$
> 
> First of all let me tell you: your neighbour does sound like an annoying arse, but it wasn't very nice of Jooheon-ssi to spoil the show for him! I would kick his arse right away if I'm being honest, so maybe you should be thankful the neightbour is that jock instead of me hahahaha
> 
> Hoseok-hyung's saying that using Death Cannon when playing with Frieza is fair play (which absolutely isn't) so he's telling you to take it back and be a good dongsaeng. But joke's on him because you're all mine and he can't order you around lol only I can. Though he keeps saying he'll sabotage my telly if I keep using Kamehamehas on him, and THAT, my friend, is the most unfair part. How dare this dickhead threaten me for using Goku's most basic power when he keeps throwing bloody Death Cannons at me? But I mean... This guy is all mouth and no trousers, so I don't worry. He's a complete dork. You've got to see how he gets whenver we kerfuffle about anything. It takes him thirty minutes to come apologizing his arse off. He's my best friend sadly, I wish I could actually get mad at his dumb face and make him suffer the consequences. Until that day I guess I'll have to content myself with just taking the mickey on him. Gets him worked up enough for me to have a good laugh later :-P
> 
> Let's stop talking about that moron now, please.
> 
> Kyunie, I'm so done. Remember those emo kids I mentioned last time? Today at work I got THREE coming around and asking if they could come play later because they're skint. Does this place look like a pub to you, kiddos? Get a job or get out of the store, frankly. When I told them it wasn't happening they called me a snob??? I'm sorry??? For not letting you tkae the product without paying then I'm a nob? Never heard so much tosh (that means bullshit to you) in my life. This is not what I'm getting paid for ¬¬'
> 
> What's worse is that I have to deal with them while the other guy just wags off around in the backroom. I've got into enough arguments with this twat about how he never does jack shit, I'm officially giving up. The manager shall deal with him now, 'cause this guy right here isn't doing it.
> 
> About the photo you sent! You look absolutely cute. Makes me wish I could be there with you :/ Just to squish your cheeks (and perharps your bum too, a bit e.e looks very soft :^))
> 
> Now it's my turn to ask the questions ;-)
> 
> I know finals week is coming soon, if it's not already come around by the time you're reading this email. Hope you do well! Uni can be a complete pain. I'm glad I'm done with it, and soon enough you'll be too. Turn into a famous sucessful muscian scientist and come visit me. Wokingham is a nice place to live, there's a Changkyun sized hole here waiting to be filled by your illustrious presence.
> 
> I'm lying, this place is boring, come pick me up and take me in an adventure in the time machine you're gonna build with all your blinding scientistic skills, please :,(
> 
> And update me on Jooheon's situation with that lad Hyungwon! I'm so curious. Me and Hoseok are as single as one can be. It's sad, really. Fill me up with the juicy bits. Do they snog on the couch? Have you walked in on them? Has Jooheon stopped eating your cereal?
> 
> And with that very inappropriate sounding sentence, I shall leave.
> 
> Reply whole heartedly, okay? None of that scrambled crap you send when you're busy. I'd rather wait a fortnight for a well written reply that get one two paragraphs long in a day.
> 
> Best wishes, good luck on your exams xx
> 
> Sincerely, your favorite hyung, the marvellous, the Key of Destiny, best internet friend, bearer of ~~Lee Hoseoks~~ , tamer of emo kids: Lee Minhyuk.
> 
>  

Reply/Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's writing each of them? owo  
> Follow us! Contact us! Don't be shy, we don't bite  
> Mayuki: @DoctorFatCat  
> Jamie: @tsunkyuns/@tsunwrites  
> on twitter :^)


	2. <look4changkyun@hooray.com> wrote: hi hyung :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by averyblue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Subject:** RE: RE: annoying neighbour

On Sat, Jun 3, 2006 at 2:34 PM, **Daniel Im**   _< look4changkyun@hooray.com>_ wrote: 

 

* * *

 

 

 **RE: RE: annoying neighbour**  (See more)

 

> hi hyung :]
> 
> it’s fine, i only have the chance to reply now. finals are done, thank you for the luck you have sent :] i passed all my subjects. now fixing some textbooks to sell hahaha i need money for more videogames
> 
> well yeah i can’t really blame my neighbor for getting mad at jooheon hyung. but to be fair to my roomie, mr. short bighead kept bragging about how much he knows about the show. that’s literally last week’s news though – they’re fighting about something else right now xD knowing you, you want in on this juicy gossip
> 
> speaking of juicy, yeah jooheon hyung and hyungwon hyung do “snog” and i would know because yeah i walked in on them by accident the first time they did it. ewwww…
> 
> and no, i’ve resorted to keeping my cereal dispenser in my room. thankfully no cockroaches tried checking in
> 
> now on to the neighbor wars B-) you know the sims right? hyungwon hyung, being the rich kid he is, has sims 2 and the available expansion packs (university and nightlife) for his laptop. last week he and jooheon hyung were playing it in the apartment lobby and kihyun hyung called their sim family’s house a shitty dollhouse xD so now they have a ‘house building contest’ and as we speak jooheon hyung is telling hyungwon hyung to make up his mind on the color palette of their house xD they haven't even started designing the house framework... xD so funny
> 
> haha awww your friendship with hoseok hyung is really cute :] so this is what happens when you pair a videogame pro and a videogame dummy together (because death cannon is not fair play and hoseok hyung can go suck it) i can’t believe he’d threaten to destroy your tv though. that's just evil even for frustrated gamers. but I digress – what other fun stuff do you and hoseok hyung do?
> 
> hahaha i find it really funny you said you’ll stop talking about ‘that moron’ to talk about actual morons. sorry you have to deal with those emo kids and your jackass coworker though :( it doesn’t help that your job needs you to interact with them… must suck having people you dislike enjoy the music you like. i mean, with your reaction, i’m 99.99% sure they tried to “buy” an mcr album. what’s your manager doing then? sounds like another slacker. while i want to say you should look for a new job, i know that’s hard shit to do. and you’re not a snob, you’re cool :] you’ll be even cooler if you buy a copy of wonderland for me :] or better, a ticket to london so i can see mcfly live :]
> 
> you know they appeared in a movie right? just my luck – it’s the title. i dragged jooheon hyung and hyungwon hyung along with me in its first week of showing and they loved it. they thought i wanted to watch for the romance or because lindsay lohan was in it. pfft… simpletons, i was after my life band’s screentime. i don't even know why they thought i was into lindsay lohan when it's hyungwon hyung who breathes mean girls quotes every other minute. if you’re into romcoms, this one is decent! you said hoseok hyung is a hopeless romantic right? you should go watch with him :] maybe he’ll even be a mcfly fan and i can spam him via you :D
> 
> thank you for thinking i'm cute :] i’m just average really. and i don’t want my cheeks or butt squished, thank you very much. now when are you gonna send a pic of you? how am i sure you’re not actually an alien after my brains?
> 
> sigh i have 2 more years to go. it's not much of a pain for me since i really love astrophysics and my profs aren’t stuck up jerks. though i don’t like going through group projects where i have to carry my groupmates – now that’s the real pain of uni. let’s hope nasa would hire a musician-scientist for a time machine project… if i ever become one haha i haven’t even touched my keyboard in months. jooheon hyung plays it more than i do now :(
> 
> my, what a big hole you have in your heart, good sir. you should have a surgeon check it :P
> 
> scientistic is not a word.
> 
> by the way have you beaten demyx in kh2 already? since the semester is over i continued my save file and i’ve been going crazy trying to beat that dude. the forum is going wild with all the advice but i don’t want to take a peek… i know i can beat demyx on my own accord. hope you already beat him *peace sign*
> 
> lucky you i’m on summer vacation now so my emails won’t be half-assed. i won’t do much… maybe just do some light reading for next semester’s heavy subjects and play more videogames. jooheon hyung and hyungwon hyung keep telling me i should leave the flat more often though. they’re gonna take a hip hop dance class together but i know all the slots for it in the dance school they want are taken… so i'm betting they’ll end up taking ballroom dancing =)))) or they’ll just slack off here too and blab 24/7 about their favorite shows until kihyun hyung breaks down our door and tells them to shut up xD they’re suuuuuper into hannah montana right now btw. i can't get best of both worlds out of my head because they keep singing it 
> 
> i know adults like you don’t really have summer vacation, but do you have any plans? are you gonna hit the beach? hit on some dames and/or dudes? or will you be like me, who plans to hit every heartless and nobodies in kh2 to complete the game 100%? hahaha but if you do have a summer romance… :] tell me ok? i always give you fun info about my roomie’s lovelife and our noisy neighbor so i deserve to hear your romantic pursuits
> 
> sorry if the email is too long. i know the last one i sent is short, so i’m trying to make up for it. stay cool, k? don’t let the fake wannabe emos get to you. but really, i’ll go wish upon a star that you find a better job with better pay and better people :) you deserve it, best internet friend
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -changkyun
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. it’s neighbor not neighbour :P

Reply/Forward


	3. <bananasarecool93@coolmail.com> wrote: OH MY GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by DoctorFatCat

**Subject:** RE RE RE: annoying neighbour

On Mon, Jun 5, 2006 at 1:12 AM, **Minhyuk "Edward" Lee**   _< bananasarecool93@coolmail.com>_ wrote:

 

* * *

 

 

 **RE RE RE: annoying neighbour** ( See more)

  

 

> OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE MUSE ANNOUNCED THEY'RE RELEASING A NEW ALBUM NEXT MONTH I'M GONNA FLIP CHANGKYUN "DANIEL" IM I'M GONNA POSITIVELY FLIP! This would only get better if MCR announced an album for this year, then you'd hear from my death by explosion quite soon.
> 
> This album is bound to be blinding. I can just  _feel_ it T-T
> 
> Don't even mention annoying, really. If my upstairs neighbour doesn't stop blasting Gwen Stefani all night I'm gonna go mad.
> 
> Sounds like it's so fun to live with them around!! Even the annoying neighbour, really. My uni days were a mess, because uni in england is like something out of this world. You go to sleep one day and the next some idiot accidentally started a fire because he never learned to make spaghetti you should put WATER IN THE BLOODY POT. It's a miracle I even survived.
> 
> I don't know if you think I'm rich or something when in fact I'm just a Joe Bloggs, I can't barely buy myself (and by extension Hoseok) food. Sorry to queer your pitchs. And thank you for implying McFly is more important to you than our friendship :c I'm not miffed  _at all_ about it ¬¬
> 
> I might take hyung to watch it if you think it's a nice one! I mean it does sound fun and I enjoy watching films in the cinema every once in a while instead of watching them in the telly, and yes hyung is a hopeless romantic. I'd know, whenever he sleeps over and doesn't fall asleep right away, he talks a lot of tosh about the meaning of love and finding the right one. I might cut my ears off next time. And you don't come at me implying you're gonna turn my already incredibly annoying best friend into a fanboy. I know his onions very well to know it's gonna be a  _pain._ I don't need the both of you talking my ear off about it, thank you very very much.
> 
> I've got the biggest, fattest heart, I'll have you know. I'm just so nice, it's baffling.
> 
> Scientistic is a word now, I'll contact Oxford myself and have them update the dictionary.
> 
> I have actually! But it came with a price. Hoseok would blurt out "DANCE WATER DANCE" wherever and whenever, and that lasted three whole weeks. And man :( goofy dies! I teared up a bit and hyung bailed his eyes out. It was so sad :( I feel like I should mention demyx's hair... what was that??? The back of it made me feel so weird, D: and Hoseokie said if we put my hair up like that I'd look like him.
> 
> My manager is just another irresponsible moron, honestly. He's nice but he doesn't really care much about the costumers OR the employees, that is unless his boss makes a visit. Then he goes mad enough to almost throw my shit coworker in the boot of his car and pretend he's not there being useless. His boss loves me :)
> 
> Anyway, talking about my summer romance even though this hell weather has just started. I don't know if I've mentioned I don't like marmite (yes I'm a fake brit, as I've been told by everyone. I don't understand what they see in it) and I don't go out announcing it to everyone I know. But here's the thing... I had a date a few days ago, and we went out then we went back to her place and she made us some snacks (which were literally just crackers and we had some wine) and she put marmite on them... Are you freaking kidding me? I'm such a nice lad, I ate EVERYTHING! And then she wanted to take things further but if I stayed there for another moment I'd honk all over her, so I gave her some half arsed excuse and fled out of there. I got home and Hoseok was there because clearly he has no home to get back to and adores to hang out on my flat even when I'm not there (literally invasion of property) and he laughed when i puked in the toilet >:( I NEED NEW FRIENDS!!!!
> 
> My date never called back fyi
> 
> So that went well :^)
> 
> And about Hoseok, he's not talking to me because I dropped a bit of ribena on his favourite white sweater and he's being a little bitch about it. I might show up in the next email with a picture of me covered in dip dab powder. He's gone to spare about a little stain, can you believe it?
> 
> You're not avarage, my kid, you're as handsome as one gets. Do not tell Hoseok-hyung I've said this, he'll paste me.
> 
> Two years go by really fast! Enjoy the crazy bits the most you can, eat all the Monster Munch you can while you don't have your mum there to tell you that's unhealthy. Or whatever the american equivalent of Monster Munch is xD
> 
> Can't wait to be updated more often on your life and friends and what you're doing :D Even if you won't be doing much, it'll be nice to have some time to take a rest, won't it? You should join them! Do something fun and leave the flat every once in a while. You don't have to do much, just make sure you're getting that nice vitamin D and do some cardio so your soft nerdy heart wont suffer the pains of uni life so deeply. Hannah Montana is also out for my bum, the lady who lives across the hall has a little kid who absolutely loves it. The building in which I live in is top notch :-)
> 
> I don't have vacations but I can take days off and I'm thankful for the ac in the store, because otherwise I'd melt. Why does england have to be so hot in the summer? Can't the sun take a small break? This fucking heat is killing me and it hasn't even started for real. I do go out more than you seem to. Hoseokie likes to drag me out and I'm a bit of what they'd call a flirt. My pretty face has to be put to good use while I can! I will update you on any romance, obviously, but only if it actually goes somewhere, because I'm a bit of a hard cheese when it comes to serious relationships :( But it's okay! I'm young. Maybe the one Hoseok keeps talking about is having the same hardships I am.
> 
> Wouldn't it be funny though if my one ended up being him xD What a bloody nightmare, right? Even more bollocks if it ended up being someone from far away like you. MAYBE MY SOULMATE IS YOUR ANNOYING NEIGHBOUR! Okay there I just went mad out of it.
> 
> I love the long emails, don't you dare to be sorry.
> 
> I'll be here waiting for the MUSE album if you need me, and you better update me on any summer romance as well. And please take care Changkyun, you're a bright kid. I got emotional but it's because I saved this draft and am writing this last part while a little hammered and eating Nandos takeout.
> 
> Your fave and prettiest internet friend, Lee Minhyuk <3
> 
> And as asked, here you go, my blinding beauty and Hoseok's too because you deserve it for being so cute :) xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Reply/Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think! <3


End file.
